extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryviliexious Intergalactic Holiday Cruiser
The Ryviliexious Intergalactic Holiday Cruisers are large spacecraft used by holiday goers from hundreds of different species. Created by the Ryviliexious Galactic Union (an alliance of the species in the Ryviliex Galaxy), the Union uses a range of technologies to give its numerous customers from the Ryviliex Galaxy and beyond the greatest range of entertainment, cuisine and luxury. Information The ships are primarily used in the same way as a Cruise Ship, but on a larger scale both in the size of the vessel and the distance between locations. These locations can be simply between the worlds inside the Ryviliex Galaxy or other worlds beyond. The worlds that the Cruisers visit range from highly advanced worlds to those which are seen as more 'primitive' - which can be for many different reasons. Once a cruiser has arrived at a planet, the customer's prepare to 'go ashore'. The staff present the customers with a 'planetary integration kit', which enables the various species to survive on another planet without their extraterrestrial origins been realized. The kit includes the following items: #Environmental''' Suit': The suit is per-designed digitally for each passenger who is going to another planet. The suit is pre-programmed with a range of clothing (if necessary) and other items - such as currency and the devices needed to survive. The suit is also fitted with a 'renewal' system to restore it if the customer is injured in any way - thus healing them quickly. #Multilingual' Translator': Located in the Environment suit, the translator enables the customer to talk in their native tongue and have it immediately translated into a different language. Likewise, the translator will translate they hear into their native tongue so that they can understand what is been said. #'Planet Adaption Index': Another device located in the Environment suit, the Planet Adaption Index acts as a secondary brain - containing all of the information necessary on the planet and its species, as well as the food, customs, etc. so as to aid in the integration. The device may also be kept separately while disguised as a 'native' object (such as a Smartphone if the occupant was on Earth) while been fitted with an automatic retrieval fail-safe in case it gets lost, broken or stolen. #'Self Defense Protocol''': Due to the risks of been attacked by the planet's more hostile inhabitants, the Environment suits are fitted with defensive protocols to protect the user. These can include enhanced strength, combat styles, etc. based on the planet and its inhabitants. After been given the kit and after the customers have chosen their location on the planet they are going to, the customers are transported to the planet using a high speed 'taxi' driving down a 'hyper-time energy tunnel' from the ship to the planet surface. The experience can be altered depending on the customer, from what feels like a comforting drive to a ride that feels like going down a slope on a roller-coaster. The 'tunnel' itself is invisible to the human eye and to Earth technology. Category:DeltaSquad5's Content Category:Original Content Category:Images of Technology Category:Technology Category:Images of Starships Category:Marked for Deletion Category:Candidates for deletion